


ᴋ-ᴘᴏᴘ ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇs (+18)

by babyboy_zhourui



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids, bts, cpop, lucy - Fandom, victon, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboy_zhourui/pseuds/babyboy_zhourui
Summary: 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕓𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕣𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕩 𝕤𝕔𝕖𝕟𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕠𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕀𝕕𝕠𝕝𝕤.𝕀𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕣𝕖 𝕦𝕟𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕!𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕣𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕤 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Cai Xukun/Zhou Rui, Do Hanse/Im Sejun, Jo Wonsang/Shin Yechan, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. [𝐵𝒯𝒮] 𝒮𝓊𝒷!𝒯𝒶𝑒𝒽𝓎𝓊𝓃𝑔 𝒟𝑜𝓂!𝐻𝑜𝓈𝑒𝑜𝓀

**_Imagine... Taehyung went to shower and let the water run down his naked body. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door got opened and someone grabbing his butt hardly. At the same time he felt someone's hardened dick against his hole. He lets out a deep moan and heard Hoseok's voice whisper in his left ear "Let me shower with you"._ **


	2. [𝒮𝓀𝓏] 𝒮𝓊𝒷!𝐹𝑒𝓁𝒾𝓍 𝒟𝑜𝓂!𝐵𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓃

_**Imagine** **... Felix and Bang Chan were in Chan's Studio at 3 AM. Felix sitting on Chan's lap while his boyfriend is busy writing the Lyrics for a new Song. Felix was horny since 3 hours, because of the vibrator in his ass and rubbing his crotch on Chan's thigh, moaning softly against Chan's** **neck** **. "** **Lix** **, please. Let me get the lyrics done", mumbled the leader but Felix wasn't about to stop yet.**_


	3. [𝒱𝒾𝒸𝓉𝑜𝓃] 𝒮𝓊𝒷!𝐻𝒶𝓃𝓈𝑒 𝒟𝑜𝓂!𝒮𝑒𝒿𝓊𝓃

**_Imagine... Hanse being a good fucktoy for his daddy Sejun. Always ready to get fucked by him when he's stressed, laying on their bed and didn't dare to cum without permission, because Sejun would punish him for hours until he couldn't walk probably anymore._ **


	4. [𝐼𝒹𝑜𝓁 𝒫𝓇𝑜𝒹𝓊𝒸𝑒𝓇] 𝒮𝓊𝒷!𝒵𝒽𝑜𝓊 𝑅𝓊𝒾 𝒟𝑜𝓂!𝒞𝒶𝒾 𝒳𝓊𝓀𝓊𝓃

_**Imagine... Xukun got a blowjob from Rui, who looked so damn beautiful that it was illegal to have him suck his dick right now. His dark eyes were filled with lust and his cheeks had a light red color, while his long hair was falling into his face. The younger one grabbed a bunch of Rui's hair when he came in his mouth and he pressed the older one deeper into his dick.** _


	5. [𝐿𝓊𝒸𝓎] 𝒮𝓊𝒷!𝒴𝑒𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝒟𝑜𝓂!𝒲𝑜𝓃𝓈𝒶𝓃𝑔

**_Imagine... how Yechan is always the quietest one on stage because he has no lines and instead of singing he plays his violin with his whole heart. But in bed when he rides Wonsang's dick – like the good boy he is – he's the loudest from all of them._ **


End file.
